Current studies into sleep disorders involve the simultaneous measurement of a combination of physical parameters. These include EEG, EMG, heart rate, core temperature, and brain temperature. CPB (Clinical Psycho- Biology) is presently investigating sleep disorders using animal models. Rats display similar sleep behavior to humans and are used in this investigation.